Warstuck: starved and exhausted
by ValentinotheMustang
Summary: Part 4 is done! I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction 3 need i remind you though: they all die. I won't say when, or how, but they all will.


Dirk entered the shelter, his bag was jam-packed with supplies, none of which

was food.

Despite the setback, Roxy was very happy that Dirk returned safe and sound. She managed to get up, and gave him a hug. She leaned against him, because she had hardly the energy to stand.

"Whoa, Roxy, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Roxy just nodded against his shoulder, before slumping down completely. She was completely exhausted. Dirk picked her up, and brought her downstairs, to the bed.

Dave had woken up when he heard Dirk enter, and looked in the bag to see what he had brought home. No food, not even a little bit, but at least he had lots of wood and other components, like scissors, tape, nails, weapon parts, metal scrap, and even a screwdriver. Dirk walked back upstairs quickly, and noticed Dave looking in his bag. "You couldn't wait huh." He joked, but Dave looked rather serious instead of amused. "you didnt steal this did you?" he asked in a very serious tone. Dirk looked a little shocked. He didn't think his own brother would accuse him of stealing.

"No, of course not." He replied. "then where did you find all this" Dave asked. "i bet it wasnt just laying about waiting for you to pick it up" "Listen, I found this stuff in boxes and among rubble in abandoned houses, I didn't steal anything." Dave was quiet. Dirk walked up to him, and said: "Look, you can trust me man, I wouldn't steal anything from anyone." Dave didn't respond. "You really think I am one of those jackasses who go around raiding houses?" After a moment, Dave replied: "…no. look we just had lots of bad luck and you suddenly finding so much good stuff just… didnt make sense to me okay. im sorry" Dirk softened, and crouched down next to his bro. "It's okay bro."

Dirk then looked beside Dave, and saw Karkat lying on the floor, immobile. "How long has he been like that?" Dirk asked. "i dunno ever since i came up here" Dave replied, before leaning over and poking Karkat in the side. "hey yo karkat. y'all right" no response. Dave pushed Karkat a bit and said "Kaaaarkaaaat hello" still no response. Dirk went over to Karkat's side, and pushed him roughly by the shoulders. "Karkat, Karkat can you hear me? Please respond if you do." The brothers got very worried.

Karkat finally made an inaudible grumble. "what was that" Dave asked. Another inaudible grumble. "Dude, what are you saying?" Dirk asked. "IM FINE." Karkat said loudly, though his voice still sounded weak and huskier than normal.

"dude you are not okay" and indeed he wasn't. His skin was a pale red, his eyes were heavily bagged and sunken, and saggy skin was covering his face. He looked very weak and clearly thinner. After all, he was the one who ate the least of all the group. He apparently could not handle that very well, as he was already deteriorating fast. Both Dirk and Dave were very worried and unsure of what to do now. There was no food, but they really needed it. Karkat being a troll didn't exactly help the matter. They knew human anatomy at least a little, from what they learned in school and all, but troll anatomy was a lot more complex, with all the differences in blood castes and all. Even 21 year old Dirk knew little about it.

"Dude you need food." Dirk said, and Karkat grumbled in response, as if to say 'no shit'. Dirk got up, and checked the traps. Nothing, not even a little animal. He walked back to Karkat, and asked "Trolls can't eat wood, right?" he knew it was a dumb question, and obviously a joke. He felt like he had to say at least something.

Karkat didn't response however. Dirk just stood there for while. Dave looked from Karkat, to Dirk and back for a few times, completely unsure on what to do now. Dirk eventually picked Karkat up, and brought him downstairs as well, and laid him next to Roxy on the bed. Surely neither would mind, considering the states they are in. He then walked back upstairs, to Dave, who was now sitting on their chair in the kitchen. He was slumped over hands covering his face.

He seemed to be… sobbing? Was Dave crying?

"Hey man, you okay?" Dirk asked, and Dave jumped when he heard Dirk's voice. He wiped his face while looking away, and waved his hand dismissively at Dirk. "I'm sure they'll be okay. I'll go out tonight again, and I'll make sure to bring back lots of food, okay?" he said in a hopeful tone. Dave nodded, a tear trinkling down his freckled cheek, unnoticed.

Dirk sat down next to him, on the ground, and began talking about something entirely different. Dave didn't respond at first, but after a while, they got into a conversation. They talked about nothing in particular, just random things. Anything that'd pop in their minds, really. They talked most of the early morning, until the sun came up slowly. Only a small amount of rays breaking through the dust clouds and morning mist. Without really knowing how they got there, Dave and Dirk were working on tools for scavenging: crowbars, picklocks, hammers and more were being made- crude though they were.

They spend all day doing that, while Karkat and Roxy spend the day in bed.


End file.
